vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boa Hancock
Summary The Empress of Amazon Lily and the only female member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Boa Hancock is the captain of the Kuja Pirates. Kidnapped and forced into slavery as a child along with her sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, she was forced to consume Devil Fruits by the World Nobles as a sick form of entertainment for the World Government's wealthiest individuals. Later freed by the efforts of Fisher Tiger and returned home by Silvers Rayleigh, Hancock and her sisters reinvented themselves as the mighty Gorgon Sisters to hide their troubled past, ruling Amazon Lily with a firm hand. In the decades that followed, Hancock became a powerful figure that commanded respect and loyalty with her incredible strength and breathtaking beauty. However, this facade of perfection began to fall apart after meeting Monkey D. Luffy, one of the few men to be completely immune to her charms. Seeing his strength and determination ultimately led Hancock to fall madly in love with the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, becoming a powerful and reliable ally to be called upon when needed. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 7-B, probably 7-A, possibly higher Name: Boa Hancock, "Pirate Empress", "Snake Princess" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 29 pre-timeskip, 31 post-timeskip Classification: Human, Captain of the Kuja Pirates, Shichibukai, Snake Princess of Amazon Lily, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Adept Haki user (Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku Haki), Empathic Manipulation and Petrification with the Melo Melo Fruit (Can incite feelings of lust or perversion in others, turning them to stone if they succumb to its effects or if she strikes them with her physical blows or her projectiles) Attack Potency: At least City level, probably Mountain level, possibly higher (Casually one-shot Enies Lobby Arc Monkey D. Luffy with her Pistol Kiss, incapacitating him until after his capture. Casually destroyed several Pacifistas and easily defeated Pre Time-Skip Smoker. Toyed with Sentomaru. Should be superior to Momonga, who should be equal to other Vice Admirals, if not stronger. She is drastically superior to Sandersonia and Marigold, who are each capable of taking hits from Marineford War era Monkey D. Luffy. Her strength is acknowledged by the Admirals, but her limitations are undefined. She defeated numerous Marine officials and notable pirates during the war, and did not show any signs of fighting seriously), her attacks ignore durability to an extent via Petrification. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Blitzed many marine officers during the Marineford war, and should be considerably faster than Sentomaru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (She was seen unscathed after fighting during the Marineford war despite being present in the heart of the battlefield, where Whitebeard's Commanders and alliance clashed with the Vice Admirals) Stamina: Very High (Has fought in the front-lines of the Marineford War. When it was over, she didn't show a single sign of injury or exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A very large snake named Salome that she can harden with Haki, allowing her to use it as a weapon. Intelligence: As the captain of the Kuja Pirates and a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Hancock is an immensely talented and capable combatant, easily demolishing scores of Pacifistas with her decades of experience in hand-to-hand combat and the use of her Devil Fruit's abilities. She is also one of the few people in the world able to use all three forms of Haki, allowing her to easily anticipate her foes' attacks and crush them with her superior technique. As such, even the highest echelons of the World Government, including the Admirals, are wary of her power and influence. Her prowess was proven during the Whitebeard War, where she was one of the only combatants to leave the battlefield completely unscathed, despite clashing with both the Whitebeard Pirates and the Marines during the conflict. However, her confidence in her beauty and strength has also made her rather arrogant, often looking down upon others with reckless abandon. In addition, her love for Luffy drives many of her actions, which nearly led her to leap into the fray against the Admirals despite the political upset it would cause. Weaknesses: She cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water, she is extremely arrogant, Her Devil Fruit's passive ability does not work on someone who isn't attracted to her (Example: Luffy), or is feeling an emotion far superior at the time they would feel lust for her (Momonga was able to not be affected during the time she used her powers due to feeling the pain of him stabbing himself more than his lust for her) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Hancock is one of these people. * Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): Hancock is stated to be capable of utilizing Haoshoku Haki, meaning she should be at least adept with it, but her limits are unknown. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Hancock has displayed the ability to harm Luffy's Rubber body with blunt force attacks (such as her Pistol Kiss), and she should be capable of applying Busoshoku: Koka. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Hancock is stated to be capable of utilizing Kenbunshoku Haki, meaning she should be at least adept with it, but her limits are unknown. Mero Mero no Mi (Love Love Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that Hancock was forcibly fed as a young woman, it grants her the ability to incite lust and perversion in others as well as the ability to turn her foes to stone should they fall for her charms. Anyone who experiences any sort of "dirty thoughts" towards her will be susceptible to this Devil Fruit's powers, as the Fruit itself amplifies those feelings in order to affects the targets. During this time, Hancock's petrified victims will have their consciousness frozen, as if time had stopped around them, preventing them from making any sort of action unless Hancock willingly releases them from this state. However, sufficient concentration, being blind or blindfolded (and thus unable to experience Hancock's beauty), or simply lacking any sort of affection for Hancock can nullify these effects. On the other hand, she can also petrify her foes with her physical attacks as well as her techniques, regardless of whether or not the target feels lust for her, even working on inanimate objects or machines like Pacifistas. But this use of her powers will only affect the area struck rather than the entirety of the target's body. *'Mero Mero Merrow:' Hancock's signature technique, she forms a heart shape with her hands to fire a heart-shaped beam that applies her Devil Fruit's effects to anyone in range. However, as with the Devil Fruit's normal functions, this technique can be resisted by focusing on something other than Hancock (such as a powerful emotion or self-inflicted pain) or simply by not feeling any sort of affection for her (as if the case with Luffy) ** Awaken: Hancock blows a kiss at a person or persons previously turned to stone by Mero Mero Merrow, which causes small hearts that wash over them and restore them to their normal state. *'Pistol Kiss:' Hancock blows a kiss, creating a heart-shaped bullet to fire at her victim by aiming it with her index finger. This attack doesn't petrify her opponent, but instead has enough force to pierce the opponent. When first seen on Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock send the bullet flying with enough force that it immediately pierced through Luffy's rubber body, despite the latter constantly displaying the ability to bounce bullets off of his body with ease. *'Slave Arrow:' Hancock breathes in deeply and blows a kiss, creating a giant heart that detonates to unleash a barrage of hundreds of arrows that petrify anything they strike, freezing them in place whether or not they were in motion. As such, this can also be used defensively, stopping cannonballs in their tracks. *'Perfume Femur:' Hancock performs a handstand before performing a series of spinning kicks that utilize her Devil Fruit's power to petrify anything she strikes, turning her foes to stone upon contact before smashing them with the force of her kicks. However, this technique's effects only apply to the portions of the body Hancock strikes, leaving the rest of the victim unharmed. Note: Not to be confused with the Will Smith character of the same name. Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One Punch Man) Saitama's profile (Both in character; High 6-A Saitama; Speed was equalized) Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Wonder Woman's Profile (6-C forms were used; Speed was equalized) Tsunade (Naruto (The Universe)) Tsunade's profile (Both at 7-A and speed was equalized) Penthesilea (Fate/Grand Order) Penthesilea's profile (7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Shichibukai Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Seduction Users Category:Chi Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Royal Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Princesses Category:Petrification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6